1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention concerns an outer garment to be worn in the manner of a coat, jacket, sweatshirt or sweater, made large enough to be worn by two or more people simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
U.S. Pat. No. 560,961, entails a lap robe that may be worn by two or more persons having an enclosed spring to hold the robe close to those enclosed by the robe. U.S. Pat. No. 1,282,581 describes a lap robe that can be worn by one or more persons, having arm loops and straps to lighten the weight of the robe around the wearers' necks.
U.S. Pat. No. 12,170 describes a storm cloak to be worn by one or two occupants of an open automobile. The cloak can be adapted to fasten to the dashboard of the open automobile, or can be worn like a rain coat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,066 describes a full length protective garment for outdoor use, having a heating element to provide additional warmth, to be worn by one or more persons.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,302 describes a full length outdoor coverall garment to be worn by one or more persons for protection from the elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,479 describes an outer garment to be worn by two persons simultaneously.
None of the above provide a garment for long term wear that preserves body warmth, enables relatively free movement and mobility of the wearers and provides internal arm supports.